A touch
by KuroiTama
Summary: A story of feeling, thoughts and hatred. But what blooms behind the cold walls we use to shield us from this? Love?3 page oneshot of two boys to much alike. Soft shounenai but just a little bit.


**A touch.**

This is a Naruto story. It's written out of Gaara his POV. I really enjoyed writing this, my brothers fault actually. But well, can you blame me. There is slight shounen-ai, but only slightly. I hope you enjoy. And I do love comments, so if you please.

Thank you.

Naruto does not belong to me.

**--------**

Who would have thought. That something so little can have so much effect.

A touch, a word, a look. Nothing special. Everyone can do it. but when used in the right content…

I glare death at the sweet blue eyes. The large smile plastered on his face. I hate it when he smiles. I hate it when he lies to me. With laughter and sweet words. Sounding like he doesn't care. Like he doesn't mind the bruises. Like he doesn't care for pain.

He rubs the back of his neck, eyes held closed and fake happiness visible through every feature. And I narrow my blue green eyes. And I hate him even more.

He always does this. He always tells me I'm overreacting. Even that one time…

…

"No Gaara don't!" I glare to the side, my hand held high ready to kill the poor bastard who's life I'm holding. "He almost killed you!" I sneer, anger rising even more. He looks uncertain. "Please, I bet he didn't mean to." He smiles at me. And I can't believe it. What are you doing? He almost threw you off the roof. He was screaming at you. He was…

"Please Gaara. Please let him go." Yet you stand here before me. Convincing me. Spare him? Why should I? This worthless being doesn't deserve this life. Nun of them do. But I could kill him for you. Make them fear you. They would never try and hurt you again. Why won't you let me help you?

I bring the screaming boy down to the ground. Running away the moment he can. However my attention isn't set on him. "Why?" I ask that smiling face. "No reason." He says, still smiling broadly before walking off. Cheerful as ever.

…

Why do you insist on infuriating me? Letting people hurt you. Taking care of the bruises. Ever smiling. Ever friendly. You never get angry, never lose your patience. You're there but not really. You're playing a role. You're playing a game.

I reach out. My fingers wrap around the back of his neck. Letting them touch the delicate pressure points I know by heart. You blink in confusion. Smile is wavering. You doubt your expression.

I press a nerve and your eyes draw closed. You tense and lean back. away from me. A beat of sweat on your brow. You're nervous. I draw closer, another nerve ending. You bite your lip, afraid to open your eyes.

You don't have to. I know your eyes. I know how they look. I know what they show me. I know what you don't show anyone. I realize you must be scared. You must be sad. After al you're human. Partly so at least. I can hear you whisper. And I smile. You're afraid. So very afraid of what I can do. However you don't see. You don't see what I hide. For we are more alike then you think. I hide them too. These emotions. Or at least express them differently. Maybe that's why I hate you so.

…

"Haha look at the demon run!" They laugh. It's annoying. Highly so. I set down my book. My eyes narrowed in anger. Fingers digging into my knees. Ready to kill the first to interrupt my time.

Then a scream. Not one caused by me. A scream of fear, desperately trying to save itself. I know the sound. Screams sound so very familiar to me.

I glare up to the roof of the school. On top I see a flash of golden hair. I sneer and move to a standing position. I walk up to a small group of children that has started forming. They all gasp when they see me and cower back. I glare up to the roof and await the silence. the first one to make a sound. I tell myself. The very first one.

But silence remains. And I jump high up onto the roof.

I glance around uncaringly. Stepping forward. My eyes grow large. Red drops.

I lean down and touch it. Still warm. I hear whimpering and follow silently. The sounds my map through my unknown surroundings. Then I see him. Short blond hair, bend over cradling his knees. Bruises on his arms, face red from crying. At first my pity for the boy holds strongest, however soon my disgust takes a more immediate form. This boy, with all his power. One swipe of his chakra and all of them would be dead. One glare and they would choke at his vision. Yet he allows such things to happen. He allows them to do as they please. And he cries. Oh how he cries. I growl, anger rising up to a limit I do not possess and I reach out. Grip his wrist and draw him close.

He yelps. Obvious fear shooting through his mind. But I don't care. I pull him close. Faces separated by a mere inch. Blue meets lighter blue. He bites his lips. And he looks pathetic. His lips tremble. He wants to say something. Ask me why. Why do I look so angry, why do I look so sad.

And I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. "You idiot." I say and close my eyes. Tears stream down. My skin heating. I open them again. He looks so sweet. Smiling at me. Equal tears on his skin. He wants to speak but has no voice. I'm glad. I don't know what to do. So I just lean my head against his shoulder. Crying. Sitting on the ground with him. Both crying. And I don't even know why.

…

Our eyes now meet. You don't understand. My grip on your neck tightens. I am still angry, so very angry. "G-Gaara?" You ask, your voice quivering underneath the weight of your fears. So pathetic. I lean in closer. Nose to nose. Your breathing hot against my skin. You are flushed. You are shaking. You don't know what to do with your hands. My fingers pressing against another nerve in your neck. You just don't understand. What are you to do?

And my smirk deepens. And I lean in.

Lips meet lips. Startled you draw back. suddenly strong enough I see. Your eyes are big. "W-what?" and I smile. You jump up, fingers on your lips. You want to run, run away from me.

I stand to. You look at me. Such chock. I sigh again. Hand to my kanji. You blink a few times. Checking if it's not a dream. And then you turn and run away. Run away so fast that all I can see is a light golden stripe shooting across the planes.

And I lean back. "I think I'm going to kill someone." And I move along. Tomorrow me will start this game anew. You might even ignore me then. But never for long. After al. We are more alike then you think.

Fin

**-------**

I finished it. Just three pages long. O well, I enjoyed it. So there. Might make another chapter. Though I like it like this.

R/R please.


End file.
